


c. a genie cursed the professor!

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Puppet History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Genie - Freeform, Genie Lamp, Genie Ryan Bergara, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Professor Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Time Travel, Time Travelling Shane Madej, Weird Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: The Professor keeps dedicating option C. for a Genie, that keeps making things worse no matter what you do! But, who it this genie?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & The Professor (Puppet History), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	c. a genie cursed the professor!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a weird concept, and I don't know where in the hell it came from, but here we are... With this concept, and I don't know I just wrote it. It's short, because I didn't really have a plot but, yep... Felt like weak word vomit. Shane Madej is a time travel, who's alias is The Professor, and Ryan Bergara is the Genie. Enjoy?

"Oh!" Cried The Professor, " _what subject is Musashi best known for painting?_ " Asked The Professor, in an episode of _Puppet History_. " _A. Birds, B. Large Landscapes, or C._ ," his voice got quiet in anger and annoyance. " _A genie who insists I owe him, but is clearly mistaken, and I wish I had a wish left so I could wish Musashi were here to teach him a lesson!_ " He yelled, shaking in anger, and distress, voice full of outrage.

Ryan shook his head, eyes serious and a frown on his face, "this genie thing is, is... It's getting weird, man. It's not even a bit anymore..." He said, his voice held no joking, his voice was serious. "People are talkin'." His voice was a warning tone, as if heeding The Professor to shut up.

Special guest, Garrick Bernard laughed loudly, his shoulders shaking. He always knew _Puppet History_ was weird, and informational, but this genie, running joke was the best thing he's ever heard! He just didn't think it was going to be apart of this episode he was in, he felt honoured in a way.

"It's just a bit." The Professor said, reminding the audience, assuring everyone, and Garrick. His voice was full of calm, and well hidden anger still.

"You keep telling yourself that." Ryan said, voice serious in warning, it was short, and clipped.

The Professor didn't miss Ryan's warning tone, and Ryan didn't miss The Professor's anger.

~~~~~

Shane walked out the filming room in his and Ryan's apartment, the filming for _Puppet History_ finished, and as usual, Ryan lost. He shoved his hands into his pants, glaring down at the floor in anger, and frustration, kicking his sock covered feet against their wooden floor. He shut the door, and walked down the hall.

A door opened behind him, and he turned around, seeing Ryan stood outside of their shared room, his arms crossed, and tense. Shane glared at his boyfriend, and Ryan glared back, moving over to Shane, his strides long, and full of power.

Shane tensed, and backed up, his back hitting their wall, and he glared down at Ryan. Ryan trapped him, caged him to the wall, on hand at the side of Shane, against the wall, and his other arm above Shane's head, "are you trying to out yourself, Professor?" Ryan hissed, eyes hard and full of anger, his teeth clenched.

Suddenly, Shane moved forward, and backed Ryan up into the wall opposite of them, and his arms were against the wall, next to Ryan's shoulder, and was pressing his body against Ryan's, "watch yourself, Genie!" He snarled.

Ryan grinned, teeth bared and eyes gleaming, like a predator looking a prey, as if he was the bigger person despite being caged between the wall and Shane, "you don't seem happy with me, Professor. It's all thanks to me you had _Ruining History,_ and you now have _Puppet History_." He smirked, cockily.

Turning, Ryan rolled Shane, pinning him to the wall, next to where he was previously pinned. Shane glared, teeth bared, "I swear I made a deal with the Devil! It's all thanks to you I was nearly blamed for you trying to turn Policarpa in!"

"Oh please," Ryan scoffed, "you're nothing but a _bespectacled puppet_." He mocked, and was suddenly pinned again between Shane and the wall.

Shane glared down at his boyfriend, "why am I dating the Genie who cursed me?"

"You owe me." Ryan reminded, smirking, completely and totally relaxed. "I'd like to remind you of that, Professor." He smirked.

Shane pressed Ryan into the wall harsher, with a furious glared, "I don't fucking owe you!" He snarled, angrily. "I wish I could wish for another wish..."

Ryan smirked, his grin sharp and twisted almost, "you do... You owe me." He said, looking up at Shane, _and I owe you..._ He thought helplessly, it worked both ways. Not that he'd ever tell Shane that, not that he'd tell Shane he found him cute when they first met, and happily gave him that final wish as a time traveller, one that the council didn't like, one that the council said gave a mortal too much power, and so, he was sent here, with no choice, and practically gave Shane no choice but to take him in. He'd never tell Shane that he granted a wish he wasn't supposed to grant. _Shane practically owns me,_ Ryan thought to himself, rather bitterly. He had no choice in the matter, it was a punishment.

_He fucking owns me._ Shane thought in anger, "I took you in all those years ago, because I had no fucking choice! I owe you nothing!" But, he knew Ryan owned him, can make him do anything.

"I hate you." Ryan glared, leaning up to Shane, his eyes in anger, and lips pulled into a frown, his voice in a low, angry, almost feral growl, and was spoken through gritted teeth.

Shane scoffed, leaning down, teeth bared, "I _despise_ you." He snarled, voice dripping with thick, acidic, burning vile venom and poison.

The two glared at each other, leaning into each other, their lips smashed into an angry, hateful kiss, teeth clashing against each other, clicking, and gnashing. Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane's neck, his fingers digging painfully into the mans white, pale flesh, and Shane gripped Ryan's hips possessively, digging into the skin, their eyes clenched shut, as Ryan moved them to their bedroom.

~~~~~

Sunlight seeped into the window, and kissed Shane and Ryan's bruised covered skin. Shane's arm was wrapped around Ryan's toned waist, and Ryan's back was securely pressed against Shane's chest, their eyes were open and blank, staring at their white wall.

"You make everything worse, Genie..." Shane mumbled, pressing his face into Ryan's raven, thick, silky hair, "fucking hate you."

Ryan smirked, "that's funny, you wasn't saying that last night, Professor."

Shane glared, and pulled away, sitting up, "how can you ruin everything?" He leaned against the head of the bed, his scratched back pressed against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest, the quilt covering his waist and legs.

"Same way you can." Ryan responded, just as annoyed, turning over and cuddling into Shane's waist.

Sighing, Shane ran his fingers through Ryan's hair, rolling his eyes, "I hate you." He said, fondly, even if he did hate the genie.

"I hate you too..." Ryan said, but for the first time since yesterday afternoon, his voice held no malice, but he too hated the professor.

Shane's phone rang, and he sighed, reaching over and answered, "what?!" He snapped, annoyed, wanting a nice morning in with his magical boyfriend.

_"Good to hear from you too, Shane."_ Steven's voice sounded through the phone, _"look, I just have a question for you; What's with the genie thing?"_

Shane smirked, looking down at Ryan, "well, until I... Uh, that is to say, The Professor no longer owes the Genie." He answered, looking at Ryan now with a frown, and hateful glare.

Ryan glared, and sat up annoyed, scoffing as he did. He whispered, "it's all your fault you owe me."

"No, it's not." Shane yelled at Ryan, forgetting Steven was on the other end, "I followed those rules—"

_"Shane, what are you on about?"_ Steven asked, frowning.

Shane's eyes widened, "uh, nothing..." He shook his head, "hey, how do you get rid of a genie?"

_"How am I supposed to know?"_ Steven asked, voice full of confusion.

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Scoffed Shane, rubbing his nose, "I have to go, my... _Girlfriend_ , is angry with me." He hung up, and looked to Ryan, "why do I owe you?!"

"It doesn't matter..." Ryan sighed, mumbling, looking away, holding himself.

Shane stared at Ryan, eyes hard, and waiting, and Ryan didn't look to him, and ignored the eyes burning into his back. Shane nodded, shrugging, "alright..." He got up, pulling on his underwear, and wandered to the _Puppet History_ set. Ryan watched his boyfriend leave, and slowly sat up, he carefully watched the door with a frown. Shane walked in, something behind his back, "last chance, why do I owe you?" Ryan said nothing, and Shane shrugged, and suddenly, from behind his back, he held out a teapot.

The teapot was golden, with intricate designs of swirls, and pattern-like flowers, there was a few, small blue gems planted in the large, smooth 'z' shape handle, and the petal patterned lid held a golden, yellow diamond knob on top, the spout was long, and pouted at the end, with swirls and twirls, the base came in, and out, with thin lines. Shane held out the teapot... No, not a teapot... A lamp... Ryan's lamp.

Ryan's eyes widened, "Shane..." Shane scoffed, and walked over, the lamp held out to Ryan. Ryan backed up with a yelp, legs kicking, "don't! Please, I can't go back in there!" He whimpered, falling and flailing off the bed with a loud thud, the duvet wrapping around his waist, and legs.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Shane asked, pausing in his step to Ryan, lamp still held out to him. Ryan stayed silent, eyes wide in fear, as if a deer caught in headlights, staring intensely at the lamp. Shane shrugged, "fine..." He moved forward, lamp out, and backed a hysterical Ryan up into the wall.

"Shane, Shane!" Ryan yelled, back hitting the wall, eyes wide in delirious panic, "Shane, Professor! Stop please! Don't make me go back!" Ryan was panting, and shaking, "please! I might not come back out!" He yelled in a frenzied fear.

Shane paused, the lamp mere inches away from his boyfriend, "what?"

"I... That last wish you asked for... Time travelling..." Ryan said, voice wavering, "I wasn't supposed to grant you the wish... That's why you owe me, that's why I needed you to take me in..." He admitted, looking down in fear.

Damn it, now he felt terrible for scaring Ryan. Shane set the lamp down, and crossed his arms, "why did you grant me that wish then?"

"I thought you was cute..." Ryan sighed, looking down, his shoulders slouching. "You don't owe me anything, you practically own me..."

Shane shook his head, and knelt in front of Ryan, gently cupping his face, brushing his thumbs against Ryan's cheeks, "I don't own you..."

"It was my punishment, sending me here, no longer the genie with 'phenomenal cosmic power'. The little power I have, is to do something like... Change my clothes, or summon something small..." Ryan said, rubbing his eyes, "I was sent to you, and I just hoped you'd take me in... You own me, Professor."

Shane's eyes softened, and kissed Ryan gently, "you're my Genie, Ryan... But, not because I own you, but because I love you." Ryan leaned forward, and kissed Shane again, and Shane kissed back, teeth and lips clashing, and snapping together, hate and love with each rough kiss.

Ryan and Shane pulled back, and looked to each other, softly. Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane neck, soft unlike last night, "I don't know what to do, Professor... I just want to be a normal genie again." His eyes lit up, and looked around the room, "what did I make your secret time machine again? Maybe if I get it back, I can be normal again!" He has been looking, but he stopped after a while. He could get it back, and be a genie again!

Shane frowned, "do you really want to leave me, Genie?" He asked, softly and sadly.

"No," Ryan answered with a smile, shaking his head side to side.

Shane kissed Ryan's cheek, "sure, I hate this last wish, and you _do_ make things worse," Ryan frowned, and Shane continued, " _but_ , I love you! And, I don't want to give you up."

"Professor, I love you..." Ryan said, with a soft smile, but then frowned, "and, I hate you." He scoffed, pulling way from the man, a small smile on his lips.

Shane frowned as well, standing up, "I despise you..." He then smiled softly, "come on, lets go, we need to plan recording for ' _Are You Scared?'_."

Ryan stood, and folded his hands, placing one arm on top of each other, and nodded, and the two were dressed in clothes all of a sudden, and stood, Shane taking Ryan's hand. Shane dragged Ryan off, and the two looked at each other, and smiled lovingly at each other, with an angry, hate filled glare.


End file.
